


Sweetest Fruits

by rainbeep



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Brotherly Love, Domestic Fluff, Gen, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, haurchefant loves to heckle his brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbeep/pseuds/rainbeep
Summary: "A knight lives to serve," Haurchefant said."Go find someone else to serve," Artoirel replied tersely, fighting a losing battle with his grin.Haurchefant gives Artoirel passing advice as he flees a family event.
Relationships: Artoirel de Fortemps & Emmanellain de Fortemps & Haurchefant Greystone, Artoirel de Fortemps & Haurchefant Greystone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Sweetest Fruits

Haurchefant's voice, level with his own ear, was not a surprise. It had been years since Artoirel’s mother had passed; the unspoken line barring Edmont's bastard son from being involved with family occasions seeming to fade with every passing day.

That, he would believe, if Haurchefant didn't come in his chainmail, forever acting like he were bearing the weight of the Fortemps wall on his shoulders. He only came when Edmont voiced the offer, and even then -

His brother was here and gone within a bell. He never stayed past an hour, a fly on the wall to be certain all was well, and then he took his leave.

Tonight was no different, and when Haurchefant leaned over, bumping his shoulder into his eldest brother's, he knew the man was on his way out.

"Perhaps do not waste your time on the blonde."

"- Pardon?"

"I have already seen what she has to offer. She is not as green as she may have you believe."

Artoirel sputtered, watching as a shite-eating grin spread over Haurchefant's face.

"You -"

"Are forever making sure only the best is offered to my Lords," he supplemented, eyes crinkling as a hot blush overtook the eldest son's face. "If I don't sample the fruits, how are you to know they aren't poisoned -"

"By the fury," Artoriel hissed. His brother had never felt more like a stone wall as he put his palms against his back, attempting, in vain, to force him to _leave_.

"Mayhaps inform Emman, my dear Lord? You do know he has a leaning towards blondes -"

"Both of you can go to hell."

"- You wouldn't want your baby brother to -"

Haurchefant felt a hand at the back of his head, grappling with the silver hair, as his brother drug him to the door. His sweet escape.

He only turned when the fist against the back of his head loosened, peering eye-to-eye with Artoirel. His face had bloomed into a rosy red, but his eyes -

There was something there akin to fondness, even if it was glazed by exasperation. Haurchefant made a show of bowing.

"A knight lives to serve," Haurchefant said.

"Go find someone else to serve," Artoirel replied tersely, fighting a losing battle with his grin.

"And away from this grand party? -- Gladly."

Haurchefant swore he heard a snort as his eldest brother slammed the front door in his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first step into xiv writing! After spending nearly 400 hours in ARR and ripping through all the fanfiction I could find, I figured I ought to contribute somehow, and what better way than with my favorite brothers :,) Thank you for reading!


End file.
